Cenizas
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ‹ One-Shot ›. Este año, Hinami sólo pide una sola cosa. Y lo anhela en silencio mientras deja que las llamas y la noche consuman su deseo. [Insinuaciones TOUKEN & AYAHINA].


_[Drabble]_

 **Cenizas**

—Hinami F. & K. Ayato—

Este año, Hinami sólo pide una sola cosa. Y lo anhela en silencio mientras deja que las llamas y la noche consuman su deseo.

 **D** isclaimer:

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

Cenizas © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: **Drabble completamente improvisado**.

 **N** otas: Llámenme loca pero creo firmemente que si alguien apoyaría por completo el TOUKEN es Hinami, no sé, algo en mí me hace creer que ella entiende bien la importancia de Touka en la vida de Kaneki y viceversa. Digo, los ve como sus hermanos mayores a ambos y supongo que por eso ella ve el lazo tan fuerte que crearon entre ellos sin darse cuenta.

Por eso me entristece un poco que nada se haya concretado aún. No sé, quizás y con el tiempo Ishida-sama nos dé algo a lo que aferrarnos XDDD. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _Hoy como el año pasado pensé mucho en Nee-san y Onii-chan._

 _Dios, si es que existes, sólo te pido una cosa. Así como Eto-san dispone de la vida de Takizawa-san, así puedes tú disponer de mí vida como mejor te plazca si ese es el precio a pagar con tal de que cumplas esta petición._

 _Nee-san ha pasado por mucho dolor. Sus padres, Ayato, yo… Onii-chan… todos la hemos dejado y aun así pienso mucho en ella. En cómo estará y si piensa en nosotros. Sé que Nee-san está a salvo y que está bajo la protección de Yomo-san en una nueva cafetería en donde no les va mal, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseo regresar, verla, hablar con ella, abrazarla fuerte y dormir a su lado como antes. Vender café como hacía Onii-chan en antaño, servir a los clientes, reír con todos y pensar en los buenos tiempos._

 _Pero estoy aquí porque esa fue mi decisión, no quiero que la involucren conmigo y tampoco quiero perderla como perdí a mis padres y a Onii-chan; ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí. De hecho, no tengo esperanzas en salir de aquí viva._

 _Así que… Dios, por favor. Te lo ruego._

 _Sé que Onii-chan está vivo, oculto en quién sabe dónde, pero vivo. Lo siento en mi corazón. Así que… por piedad, haz que Onii-chan y Nee-san puedan estar juntos nuevamente; qué puedan ser felices por fin. Nadie más que ellos se lo merecen._

 _¡Por favor! Déjalos verse una vez más._

 _Atentamente: Hinami._

…

Ayato tocó 3 veces la puerta antes de abrirla lentamente.

—Hinami, ¿estás…?

Ante su sepulcral silencio, él esperaba que estuviese dormida, pero Hinami no se giró sino que permaneció enfrente de la ventana abierta. El olor a quemado despertó la curiosidad de Ayato quien se acercó con pasos lentos.

—¿Qué estás quemando?

La chica soltó el último pequeño trozo de papel mientras veía las cenizas del resto de lo que antes fue una hoja blanca, volar hacia abajo junto con éste. Metió el encendedor en la bolsa de su pantalón y miró al joven ghoul.

—Nada importante —dijo mirándolo fijamente con una mirada serena—, por cierto, no te agradecí; el café estaba delicioso. ¿Puedo saber dónde lo compraste?

Ayato desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en su rostro, aunque Hinami no pudo verlo ya que el cuarto estaba oscuro y la luz de la luna y las estrellas no eran suficientes para notarlo.

—Lejos —farfulló en respuesta.

—Ya veo —sonrió afable—. Gracias.

El chico apretó los puños antes de murmurar entre dientes lo que no pudo articular en todo el día por más que pudo:

—Falta poco…

Hinami formó una diminuta sonrisa entendido bien lo que él quiso decir: _Falta poco para regresar a casa._

—Sí.

Y nada más en el mundo deseaba Hinami que su deseo pudiese volverse realidad. Aunque una parte de Hinami sabía bien que las posibilidades de que ella pudiese escapar de las garras de Aogiri y del punto de vista de la CCG era poco menos que nulas, Hinami sólo esperaba que algún día cercano, Kaneki y Touka pudiesen reencontrarse y estar juntos.

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _Quisiera aclarar nuevamente que esto lo hice en medio de una chispa de inspiración momentánea. Además de que espero que pronto pueda ver en el manga una satisfactoria conversación entre Touka y Kaneki sin que ella termine golpeándolo (pobrecito XDDD)._

 _¿Ya vieron, mi lado AyaHina no desaparece nunca? XDDD Es que los amo._

 _¡Gracias por leer! :D_

 **JA NE! :)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
